


Тао и Такео поселяются у Франкенштейна

by steinvor



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Conversations, Gen, Graphic Description, Humor, Military, Questioning, Sexual interest, Wounds
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 16:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16706098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: Тао и Такео поселяются в доме у Франкенштейна. Конечный результат  цикла ДА-5 в Южной Корее.Так получилось, что этот момент я описала гораздо раньше, чем боевые действия группы, поэтому идет отдельным циклом несколько работ.Как это было. Как Тао тащил Такео, с внезапно собранными в хвост волосами. При этом Такео уже топал своими ногами (?) Потом момент когда они с М-21 проснулись, в одной комнате.Эпизод о котором авторы манхвы умолчали - это одевание, знакомство и всякие уговоры-разговоры. Как М-21 объяснял свою просьбу оставить членов ДА в доме. И что об этом подумали сами Тао и Такео.А потом о чем мог подумать Франкенштейн при виде такого интересного экспериментального объекта?Одна основная версия с базовой характеристикой модификации членов ДА-5 и пара вариантов со всякими намеками на пейринги





	1. Живой

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Часть 1 Живой основана на эпизоде, когда Юрий с Боннером проверяют место гибели ДА-5 и упоминают о том, что были найдены чипы, передающие информацию о физическом состоянии членов ДА-5.  
> Думаю, что эти чипы могли отслеживаться только этой лабораторией, иначе их можно было бы засечь перед выполнением операции и накрыть/уничтожить одной-парой ракет или бомбой

Живой

После того, как странный блондин оставил его умирать на крыше здания, бросив непонятную фразу о том, что прощение перед теми детьми ему придется просить лично, снайпер ненадолго отключился, чтобы сосредоточиться на подавлении болевого синдрома и заживлении повреждений. Чем меньше вмешиваешься в естественные процессы организма, тем лучше - это они усвоили еще со времен апробации новых способностей в лаборатории.  
Несколько ран, проходящих через все тело сверху вниз, через внутренние органы и левую ногу понемногу затягивались, когда его исцеляющую медитацию прервал настойчивый знакомый голос, Тао.  
Снайпер открыл глаза и попытался вникнуть в происходящее. Во время отключки ему казалось, что он парит в космосе и ближайшая звездная туманность готова раскрыть ему тайны Вселенной. Это было похоже на симфоническую музыку, вроде Штрауса или Баха. Это было прекрасно, непередаваемое ощущение.  
Настойчиво пробивающийся через череду звездных скоплений и мрак космического пространства голос хакера сбивал с возвышенного настроя.  
\- Что ты говоришь? - пытается произнести не слушающимися его губами Такео. Он сам себя не слышит, не говоря уже о том, что его не слышит и хакер. Но зато видит и пытается прочесть его ответ по губам. Только бы не вздумал делать какой-нибудь массаж сердца или искусственное дыхание "рот-в-рот", - проносится в голове у Такео. Хакер выглядит чересчур взволнованным, и это совсем не в его духе.  
\- Я думал, что ты пытаешься меня спасти, - немного разочаровывается Такео когда Тао вынимает из кармана на правой штанине нож и после секундного замешательства вонзает его возле левой ключицы раненного. Впрочем, сейчас же он отмечает, что Тао старается действовать осторожно, но быстро.  
\- Помнишь Кранц говорил, что сможет выследить нас где бы мы не пытались спрятаться?  
Сил едва хватает на то, чтобы согласно опустить ресницы.  
Нервные рецепторы перегружены, слишком много боли, несмотря на то, что у них искусственно завышен порог болевой чувствительности, сознание еще затуманено, но мысль срабатывает четко и молниеносно - имплантаты!  
Тао не успевает даже пошутить на тему того, что он не хирург, и что регенерировать стрелку придется заново, после того, как Тао вытащит еще парочку чипов, которые, к счастью вживлены не в черепную коробку, а скажем так, в мышечную ткань.  
"Что же ты делаешь, изверг" - хочется выругаться и отвести душу Такео.  
Никогда б не подумал, что эта хрень зашита у меня за ухом и в основании шеи.  
Слышатся чьи-то голоса, много голосов, и половина из них ему не знакома.  
Слышен стук каблуков, это наверняка тот загадочный блондин, и хриплое ворчание М-Двадцать первого...  
Тао наконец-то оставил его в покое, надо было с самого начала позволить ему умереть спокойно, без этой раздражающей возни с имплантатами. Такео переводит дух и замечает, что на него каплет какая-то солоноватая жидкость. Этот компьютерный гений вздумал оплакивать их поражение? Или еще что-то ?  
Нехотя разлепляет глаза и с интересом досматривает продолжение киношного триллера, хакер, прямо как заправский Рэмбо на живую полосует собственную руку.  
А,вот оно что, выходит у них эти чипы вживлены в разные участки тела?  
\- Остался еще один чип, но с ним я уже не справлюсь, - бросает Тао и наскоро перевязав затягивающиеся на глазах порезы, пытается взгромоздить снайпера себе на плечо.  
Впереди маячит знакомая спина высокого блондина, Такео даже замечает, что выражение лица у того обеспокоенное, а голос Тао кажется наоборот каким-то удовлетворенным и даже довольным.  
Хакер тянет его куда-то в сторону, они едва не срываются с высоты двадцатиэтажного дома.  
\- Этот Такео оказывается еще живой? - откуда-то из другой галактики доносится хриплый голос их бывшего заложника, Двадцать первого.  
"Какой он все-таки странный модифицированный" - мелькает побочная мысль у снайпера.  
\- Живой, - откликается хакер и снайпер цепляется за это утверждение, как за точку отсчета меняющейся прямо на их глазах реальности.  
Следующий шаг вперед, и они проваливается в громадную космическую дыру, навстречу со скоростью света несутся вспыхивающие звезды и зарождающиеся галактики...

...Такео открыл глаза и попытался осмотреться.  
Незнакомое затемненное помещение, стерильная белизна постели, снова лаборатория?!  
Попытался встать и резко сел, тяжело дыша, обливаясь холодным потом.  
\- Я все еще...Живой?  
На соседней кровати хмурится и отводит взгляд М-Двадцать первый.

 

2014


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Такео очнулся и отправился на встречу с хозяином квартиры.  
> Пока члены ДА-5 наконец-то отмокают в самой настоящей ванне, а не в душевой кабинке (см. ДА-5 в Южной Корее), Франкенштейн устраивает им допрос.  
> Тао выкладывает про прошлогоднее задание по уничтожению "ноблесс".  
> Основано на эпизоде, когда об этом упоминал Шарк (Регису)  
> Задумывалось как иллюстрация к "солдатским будням" (см. В поисках Дунечки Кулаковой"), члены ДА, будучи военными привыкли к бытовым неудобствам и несколько вольному общению (армейские байки, жаргон)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> публиковалось как Мой дом - мои правила! -1

М-21 осторожно пошевелился, вроде ничего особенно не болело. Внутренности не повреждены, а кости, оборотень усмехнулся, кости и все остальное срастется.  
На соседней кровати под простыней или тонким покрывалом вырисовывался чей-то незнакомый, выше самого М-Двадцать первого, мужской силуэт.  
Из-под широких обнаженных плеч почти что касаясь пола свисали темно-сиреневые длинные пряди.  
Такео застонал, кое-как разлепил отяжелевшие от потери крови и сил веки и резким рывком сел на удивительно чистенькой, аккуратно заправленной высокой постели. Внешне с его кожей и телом было на первый взгляд все в порядке, однако каждое движение отдавалось глубоко спрятанной острой болью.  
Рядом кто-то шумно вздохнул и Такео с удивлением обнаружил на соседней кровати их бывшего заложника.  
Секретный подручный Кромбелла бросил взгляд в его сторону и почему-то отвел глаза.  
С бывшего члена ДА сползла прикрывающая низ живота простынь. Вроде бы ерунда, мало ли голых мужиков видишь в помывочной или в солдатской казарме, но отчего-то на наготу именно Такео многие реагировали так неоднозначно.  
Впрочем, снайпер смутился тоже, из-за зеркальности ситуации, ведь М-21 в курсе где они сейчас находятся…и чего уже от Такео может потребоваться его хозяину.  
Рядом на тумбочке лежит приготовленная одежда. Вещи опрятные, по размеру можно сказать, что подобраны на самого Такео, но судя по выражению лица заложника… не совсем новые, неужели это его одежда?  
Снизу доносится жизнерадостный и какой-то с незнакомыми бодрыми нотками голос Тао.  
Кажется, их уговаривают остаться. Странно, как-то не верится, что остальные члены ДА погибли.  
Парень и девушка предлагают ему поесть, но Такео прислушивается к внутренним ощущением и осторожно покачивает головой.  
Тот, кого Двадцать первый назвал Франкенштейн на мгновенье задумывается и согласно кивает подбородком.  
\- В ближайшие восемь-двенадцать часов, я бы рекомендовал вам сохранять постельный режим и питаться исключительно жидкой пищей.  
Самоуверенный блондин со значением выдержал эффектную паузу и добавил нравоучительным и не терпящим возражений тоном:  
\- Внутривенно.  
Такео и сам понимал, что рисковать заживлением внутренних органов несмотря на проснувшийся голод и соблазнительные запахи домашней еды все же не стоит.  
Тао уловил его мрачный взгляд и нерешительно пожал плечами.  
\- Может Такео будет позволено съесть какую-нибудь жиденькую овсянку?  
Сам пациент поежился под полыхнувшим бешеной голубизной ледяным взглядом, все же хотелось чего-нибудь пожевать, желательно перорально.  
Пока они были в гостиной, Такео еще держался, но когда забывался и делал неосторожное движенье, внутренности выворачивало наизнанку, словно их снова полосовали.Что за нетипичное оружие у этого удивительного блондина?  
\- Я могу тебя осмотреть? Не беспокойтесь, - странный хозяин снова вдруг перешел на «вы», словно и не было того рокового столкновения на крыше. – Не беспокойтесь, у меня медицинское образование. 

Судя по современной аппаратуре, этот хозяин и впрямь разбирается в современных технологиях. Во всяком случае, в его специальной особенности сориентировался быстро.  
\- Подскажите, это у меня мельтешит в глазах или же ваши эритроциты и впрямь размножаются и двигаются чересчур быстро?  
Пришлось пояснить про особенность моего организма.  
Про способность быстро отращивать волосы, чтобы остальное тело не покрывалось розовой шерсткой. Ну и мгновенно вырастающие до десятка сантиметров ногти – тоже не прибавляли бы удобства в моей работе.  
Я и сам поначалу просил лаборантов уменьшить длину волос, немного подправить их цвет и укротить их неимоверное буйство. Юрий мне объяснил, что это – необходимый компромисс, или вместо обыкновенного парня с необычным цветом волос я превращусь в этакую пародию на двухметрового живого Лунтика.

Про мое специальное восприятие времени этот ушлый домовладелец догадался не без нечаянных оговорок Тао. Хотя я не особенно и скрывал, просто большинство не обращали на это внимания. Самый значительный прокол случился немного позже, когда я сразу же угадал, что какой-то супернавороченный спецэффектами детский фильм действительно оказался снят с частотой 48 кадров в секунду.

Самое болезненное –это вопрос про сестру. Действительно ли она больна и является ли это заболевание наследственным. Пришлось констатировать, что об этой стороне моей жизни я практически ничего не знаю. Если я и когда-то болел, то в Союзе эту неприятность давно исправили.  
Этот блондин, Франкенштейн, как-то чересчур ласково улыбнулся, прямо как мы с Тао, когда разговариваем с гражданскими на публике.  
\- Да, скорость вашей регенерации действительно впечатляет, думаю, и без моего вмешательства вы в скором времени поправитесь. Все, что необходимо вам в данный момент, это усиленное питание и полный покой.  
Золотые слова, это что медицинский совет или приглашение на работу?

После осмотра хочется вымыть себя с ног до головы. смыть с себя горечь внезапного поражения и следы аккуратных, профессионально точных, но холодных чужих прикосновений.  
Тао опережает его с вопросом и умудряется без подсказок жильцов отыскать туалетную комнату.  
Из распахнутой настежь двери в конце коридора доносится восторженный возглас: «Оу, Такео, смотри, здесь самая настоящая ванна!»  
Может хозяин и против преждевременных водных процедур больного, точнее бывшего тяжело раненного, однако Такео буквально воспрянул услышав такое поразительное известие.  
Последние пару шагов его пошатывает, словно завзятого алкоголика, однако ему помогает успевший раздеться почти до трусов, решивший по-братски разделить ванну на двоих, хакер.  
\- Вообще-то, на втором этаже есть еще одна точно такая же ванная комната.  
М-21 как может, старается приспособить их к новой жизни в незнакомом коллективе.  
Снайпер мотает головой, ничего, они с хакером, привычные ко всему люди, втиснутся в ванну вдвоем, в походной жизни чему только не научишься.  
Тао, кажется, рад, что на сегодняшний день все устроилось само собой и так отлично, а вот Такео не уверен, что помощь этих людей или существ так уж совсем бескорыстна.  
Теплая вода стекает розовато окрашенными ручейками по обнаженному и израненному телу Такео.  
Тао не думая ни о чем таком, предлагает помочь ему, например, потереть спину. Фиолетовые ресницы недоуменно взлетают вверх, неужели все это на полном серьезе, а не очередная многозначительная подковырка? Мыть его, словно совсем уж беспомощного инвалида пока ни к чему, а вот от помощи в мытье волос, Такео бы наверняка не отказался.  
Хакер осторожно снимает стягивающие волосы в хвост резинку. Кончики пальцев Такео с силой вжимаются в голые плечи Тао.  
\- Ты понимаешь, что за все полученное, мы не сможем никогда рассчитаться?  
Тао молчит, словно не замечая, что Такео почти трясет от потери сил, избытка впечатлений и безысходности сложившейся ситуации.  
\- Ну почему ты не можешь предположить, что не все, кто по-человечески к нам относится, действуют просто так, из добрых побуждений, а не с расчетом на какую-то выгоду, по какому-то дальновидному расчету?  
Тао, безусловно, самый оптимистично настроенный и жизнерадостный член ДА, но, господи, до чего же иногда он бывает неисправимо наивен!  
\- Кстати, тебя Франкенштейн тоже расспрашивал о прошлогоднем задании «ноблесс»?  
Кто-то ему передал.

\- Мне об этом сказала Сейра.  
Не мальчишка и даже не вездесущий незавершенный объект М-21.  
\- А им проговорился об этом во время их первой встречи Шарк.  
Да, это на Акулу похоже, этот ублюдок никогда не умел держать язык за зубами.

Хакер намыливает ладонь шампунем и аккуратно касается волос Такео. Голос звучит легкомысленно и беспечно, но слова, что он произносит сейчас, звучат как всегда рационально и все его рассуждения как никогда логичны.  
\- Пока что воспользуемся их бесплатным гостеприимством, а если понадобится поторгуемся той информацией, что нам известна. Этот хозяин и меня тоже как бы невзначай спросил об этом.  
\- И что ты ответил?  
\- Я ответил, наверное, столько же, сколько и ты.  
\- Правду? Мы же штурмовое подразделение Союза. Мы же не сражаемся один на один, как на рыцарских поединках! 

Отчего-то внимательный взгляд из-под холодно-поблескивающих очков, в тонкой металлической оправе, кажется, не только убийственно ледяным, но и отчасти сочувственным и понимающим.  
\- Наше дело не ввязываться в единичные поединки, как это случилось сейчас в Корее. На нас же работает вся технологическая мощь Союза. Тактика штурмовых групп отработана почти до совершенства, сначала собираем всю возможную информацию. Выявляем уязвимые места, подавляем огневые точки. Если надо – с применением поддержки с воздуха, иногда применяем дефолианты. Боеприпасы объемно-детонационного взрыва тоже входят в наш арсенал, есть же такие страны, что не присоединились к конвенциям по их неприменению.  
Он интересуется всем, о чем я готов рассказать.

Да, эти ноблесс похожи на тех, с кем мы тогда сражались.  
\- Тао проанализировал их метод атаки и предположил, что они генерируют некую материальную энергию. Что-то вроде кратковременного силового поля, эффективно используют один на один, уничтожая встречным ударом направленное на них воздействие. Впрочем, сражаться поодиночке, для нашей спецгруппы это совсем нетипично.  
Ноблесс, или те, кто так себя называл, уничтожаются термобарическими снарядами, погибают из-за чудовищного скачка давления. Рассеиваются, как пепел и искры от догорающего костра. В некоторой степени выглядит даже поэтично.  
Этими словами блондин, кажется, очень заинтересовался.  
\- Ну а с оборотнями, похожими на вашего друга, М-21, вы уже встречались?  
\- Вы хотели узнать, имели мы с ними дело и каковы были результаты этих столкновений?  
Что ж, мы сражались с мутантами со схожей модификацией. Не обязательно это могут быть волки, могут преобладать изменения в ту или иную сторону, но особенных затруднений у нашей команды ни те ни другие, честно говоря, не вызвали. Уничтожаются люди с модификацией «хищник» или «прототип-животное» по схеме «огневой мешок»: с нескольких точек расстреливаются крупнокалиберными снарядами с большой дистанции. 50-й калибр и выше. А также эти объекты эффективно уничтожаются термитом и пирогелями. Кожа и остальные органы не успевают закончить регенерацию, скорость самоподдерживающегося горения опережает процессы восстановления. 

Зрелище не из приятных – с этим согласен и Тао.  
\- Но, разумеется, это является частью секретного доклада Кранца. Впрочем, теперь мы уже не в Союзе, да и тогда, перед захватом детей воевать по всем правилам не собирались.  
\- Думали, просто отыщем подозрительные контакты Кромбелла, вытрясем что он там затевал и в каком направлении работали его лаборанты. Какую аппаратуру заказывали, сопутствующие медикаменты, тексты научных работ из научно-исследовательского национального фонда…

\- В общем, тебя и меня, тот, кого М-21 называл Франкенштейном, кстати, веселенькая фамилия, не так ли? - сначала допросил по отдельности, затем предусмотрительно сверил наши ответы. А потом подписал на непыльную, так сказать, работенку.  
Тао закончил втирать пахнущий мятой гель в мокрые кончики волос Такео.  
\- Ну вот, а теперь оставим этот укрепляющий бальзам на несколько минут…  
\- Мы ведь не задержимся здесь, если что-то станет известно о Тейре?

2018


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Логическое продолжение предыдущей главы в юмористическом ключе. Тао и Такео по армейской привычке бегают по дому с голыми задницами. М-21 разведывает обстановку и подвергается допросу уже со стороны Тао и Такео.  
> Юмор

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Мой дом - мои правила!-2

Мокрые лужицы в коридоре весело отсвечивали солнечными зайчиками и отблесками светодиодных ламп.  
Такео почти обсох, только длинные волосы влажными прядями небрежно рассыпались по заботливо накинутому на голые плечи полотенцу.  
Тао еще плескался в ванной. Вот прошлепал босыми ногами в сторону отведенной ему комнаты, но затем снова проскользнул в душевую.  
Такео прикрыл глаза, с видимым удовольствием растянулся на аккуратно заправленной постели и блаженно расслабился.  
Минуты две все было довольно спокойно и тихо, только из ванной доносилось довольное мурлыканье хакера. Кажется, тот даже напевал что-то вполне приятным хорошо поставленным голосом.   
Затем звук льющейся воды исчез, но зато послышались другие звуки: легкие шаги так называемых новых знакомых – ноблесс, шарканье мягких шлепанцев М-21 и бодрое топанье голых пяток Тао.   
\- Как тебе шикарный особняк нашего нового хозяина?  
Снайпер приподнял ресницы и бросил удивленный взгляд в его сторону: неужели бывший напарник так быстро переметнулся на сторону бывшего же противника?  
Тао слегка смутился и недоуменно развел руками: положение у нас было такое, да и сейчас прямо-таки безвыходное.   
\- Ты же серьезно пострадал в последнем столкновении, и без лидера и остальных возвращаться в Союз было бы наверное бессмысленно.  
\- Думаю, мы могли бы пока что остаться в Корее вместе с местными агентами, ведь даже незавершенных М-21 и М-24 приспособили к оперативной работе, значит, Союз не спешит разбрасываться даже такими несовершенными образцами. Ну а мы ведь имеем модификацию совсем другого уровня.  
Тао пожал плечами и все равно продолжал настаивать на своих, скажем прямо, довольно сомнительных доводах.  
\- Но скажи, разве ты никогда не задумывался о том, что в Союзе мы все-таки подопытные марионетки? Тебе же никогда не нравилось то, чем нам приходилось там заниматься…Это такое удачное стечение обстоятельств, что в Союзе нас посчитают мертвыми, а у этого мужика, предложившего нам помощь по-видимому весьма нехилые связи. Что же до твоей сестры, то для нее, я уверен, так будет даже лучше. Наверняка от нее отстанут, если шантажировать Тейрой будет некого.  
Такео вздохнул и принялся сверлить потолок невидящим взглядом.   
\- Или наоборот, сестра потеряет для Союза всякую ценность.  
То, как поступают с забракованным экземплярами обоим было хорошо известно.  
Тао попытался обнадежить своего единственного оставшегося от прежней жизни друга.  
\- Ты подумай, зачем этой громадной организации специально охотиться за ничего не знающей и к тому же смертельно больной сестрой уничтоженного на задании боевика из какой-то далекой Кореи.  
Такео хоть и стоял на своем, но все же - засомневался.  
Все-таки Тао принадлежал к группе так называемых специалистов по аналитике и к его расчетам и выводам прислушивались самые высокопоставленные работники Союза.  
А еще он был невероятным авантюристом и оптимистом, к тому же обладающим даром вдохновенного красноречия.   
Такео справедливо решив, что в сложившейся ситуации он ни на что повлиять не в силах, перевел разговор на другую тему.  
\- Тао, лучше скажи, как ты думаешь, каковы истинные мотивы хозяина всего этого…. – он обвел подбородком элегантную, и по-своему роскошную обстановку, - особняка. Неужели нас приютили просто потому что так захотел наш бывший пленник, М-Двадцать первый?  
Ухмыляющуюся мордашку хакера исказила немного кривая усмешка.  
\- Думаешь, М-21 имеет какое-то влияние на блондина?  
\- Ты думаешь о том же, о чем подумал и я?  
Оба многозначительно переглянулись, в то время, как в проеме двери, как по заказу нарисовался тот самый объект их обсуждения.  
\- Парни, здешний домовладелец настоятельно просил меня передать, чтобы вы не отсвечивали по всему дому своими голыми задницами.  
Бывшие члены ДА снова переглянулись:  
\- Мы же только быстренько пробежали по коридору, к тому же, вы вроде сидели в гостиной, а девушка хозяйничала на кухне.  
Тем не менее, Такео быстро сориентировался и накинул на бедра и низ живота какую-то подвернувшуюся под руку одежду.  
Тао попытался вытянуть из-под напарника чистую простынь.  
\- Что тут такого? Разве хозяин ни разу не видел солдатскую голую жопу? Ну а девочке будет полезнее привыкать к разнице между полами, и чем раньше, тем лучше.   
\- Тао, - бывший напарник попытался вразумить чересчур разошедшегося коллегу – это же его квартира. Мы же здесь поселились на птичьих правах, и то по заступничеству М-Двадцать первого. Кстати, - Такео решил разрешить все сомнения одним так сказать махом.- Почему ты уговорил этого, Франкенштейна, что ли, разрешить нам остаться? Только не говори, что тебе стало скучно без компании таких же, как ты бывших агентов Союза. Не с кем потрепаться о прошлом и перемывать косточки нынешнему начальству?  
Тао по-видимому тоже снедало нездоровое любопытство.  
\- Ну, скажи нам как на духу, может твой хозяин слишком любвеобилен и ты не справляешься со своими, так сказать, деликатными обязанностями? А тут, понимаешь, попалось свеженькое мясцо и такое, - Тао быстро стрельнул глазами в сторону раскинувшегося на кровати великолепно сложенного тела Такео, - и такое, ммм, весьма аппетитное, к тому же на все согласное. Во всяком случае, пока Такео не поправится, и нам обоим не подвернется какое-нибудь более привлекательное предложение.  
М-Двадцать первый смутился, внезапно оказавшись центром всеобщего и весьма нежелательного внимания. Временами он тоже задумывался, а что если предложение Франкенштейна это все-таки замаскированная ловушка?  
\- Пока ничего такого он мне не предлагал, и я не думаю, что основным мотивом для него является возможность вволю потрахаться с бывшими агентами Союза или поиздеваться над беззащитными объектами незавершенных экспериментов.  
\- Ну, незавершенный объект здесь, положим, именно ты…  
Снайпер немного с запозданием стукнул разговорившегося компьютерщика ногой по лодыжке.  
\- А что? Это же действительно так.  
Когда хакер вот так удивленно вскидывал брови и «делал большие глаза», во всяком случае, создавалось впечатление, что именно так он и делал, долго сердиться на жизнерадостного болтуна становилось просто невозможно. Такая расплескивалась в голубых глазах наивная восторженность.  
\- Ты хоть сам понимаешь, о чем ты сейчас говоришь?  
М-21 чувствовал себя запутавшимся в потоке хакерских слов и сбитым с толку.  
Даже безаппеляционная вера в интуицию М-24, советавшего ему довериться Франкенштейну, а более всего, пресловутому Ноблесс, слегка пошатнулась.  
\- Фу ты, брехун, вот когда этот блондин будет подкатывать к кому-то из нас, тогда я и подумаю о том, как бы ему ответить.  
А пока – пользуйтесь приглашением, и получайте удовольствие от моей компании.   
\- Знаешь, а этот домовладелец нас все-таки поимел. Если вон даже М-21 встал на его сторону.  
\- Эй, вертухаи, не в падлу навешивать на нашего благодетеля всякие жопоблядские вопросы?   
Я за хозяина, пока кормит и поит, пасть любому порву. И вообще, мой дом – мои правила!

 

прим.  
вертухаи - первоначально надсмотрщики, набиравшиеся из самих заключенных, так как во время В.О.В. надзирателей не хватало  
Предыдущая

2018


	4. Остаться на одну ночь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> легкий намек на Франкенштейн/Такео.  
> Эпизод, когда Такео говорит Тао, что нужно уходить.  
> Франкенштейн замечает, что Такео еще не вполне здоров. и предлагает остаться

\- Ты и вправду думаешь здесь остаться ?   
Двое вошедших в просторную, обитую дорогими тканевыми обоями комнату, чем-то неуловимо были похожи друг на друга.   
То ли благодаря особой неброской, но оставившей неизгладимое впечатление во всех их движениях, поступках и даже способе мышления, военной выучке, то ли из-за схожести общего силуэта, оба производили впечатление очень близких друзей или даже дальних родственников.  
Впрочем, какую роль им предстояло сыграть в этой странной запутанной головоломке так до конца и не прояснилось.  
После неожиданного приглашения задержаться в доме этих странных хозяев, то ли в качестве гостей, то ли в качестве добровольных заложников, бывшие члены ДА-5 оставшись наедине, решили провести собственное совещание. Наверное, по привычке.  
Им, как членам одной команды выделили одну большую комнату по соседству с апартаментами М-Двадцать первого и того мальчишки с белыми волосами, если верить рассказу их бывшего заложника, настоящего чистокровного ноблесс. Из тех, за кем они однажды небезуспешно охотились.  
Снайпер, привыкший в разработке стратегических планов полагаться на мнение аналитика, но в ситуации непосредственной работы «в поле» действовать согласно ситуации и полагаться на собственное чутье и вколоченные за пять лет службы в Союзе, навыки, при первой же представившейся возможности остаться с напарником с глазу на глаз, решил прояснить собственную позицию.  
\- Ты же сам понимаешь, именно эти люди были на примете у Джейка и Мери, именно о них было доложено Кромбеллу. И еще здесь М-Двадцать первый…  
Тао, уже просчитавший все остальные варианты и полагавший, что попасть под покровительство хоть какой-то легальной организации, пусть и в лице загадочных незнакомцев обладавших незаурядной силой, и что более существенное, налаженным бытом, связями с местными чиновниками и официальной вывеской элитного учебного заведения, уже раскладывал по тумбочкам и шкафам свои немудрящие принадлежности.   
Все-таки часть аппаратуры, изготовленной в Союзе и доработанной им «под себя» своими собственными руками он сохранил.  
Крыша-кровать, и что немаловажно, ванная и двухразовое питание нормальной едой, а не аварийным пайком или подножным кормом им было обеспечено. Так чего еще может желать бывший участник спецгруппы, привыкший мотаться по самым труднодоступным горячим точкам и обходиться минимумом удобств, ночевать в каких-то заброшенных кишлаках, а то и вовсе под открытым небом.   
\- Если загадывать так и этак, то нас когда-нибудь все равно убьют, почему бы и не пожить пару месяцев жизнью обычного человека, разве ты сам не об этом мечтал, Такео? К тому же, если ты исчезнешь из поля зрения Союза, возможно твоя сестра из-за своего плохого здоровья и тяжелого состояния станет для них неинтересна.  
Парень с сиреневыми волосами с неохотой вынужден был согласиться со всеми приведенными хакером доводами.  
И все-таки сомнения у него оставались.  
В дверь деликатно постучали, занимавший самую выгодную и безопасную позицию у двери снайпер слегка приоткрыл дверь. Стоявший за дверью бывший заложник ДА-5, а ныне нежданный их поручитель, незавершенный экспериментальный объект под номером М-21, а теперь их новый сосед и вероятный союзник в этом странноприимном доме пригласил новых постояльцев спуститься в общую гостиную на первый этаж, ужинать.  
Комнаты и все убранство в этом особняке были и вправду дорого и со вкусом отделаны, к тому же как мимоходом заметил глазастый Тао, в доме была установлена новейшая охранная сигнализация, а помимо этого его наметанный вгляд то и дело натыкался на другую дорогостоящую бытовую технику.  
Хакер как бы между прочим поинтересовался наличием в доме камер наблюдения и какого-нибудь завалящего компьютерного оборудования. Их неразговорчивый провожатый только усмехнулся, давая понять, что именно такими и предстают в воображении рядовых агентов Союза члены теперь уже бывшей элитной спецгруппы.  
\- А вот и вы…Прошу за стол. - Приглашение прозвучало из уст золотоволосого блондина. Не очень-то многообещающе, но вполне радушно, можно сказать даже доброжелательно.  
Сам говоривший почему-то стоял возле большого обеденного стола, в отличие от чинно восседавших по обе длинные стороны ноблесс, как будто наготове, то ли бежать на кухню за подносами, то ли вызывать полицию или взывать к иным силам правопорядка.   
И опять Такео не разобрал к кому именно обращается Франкенштейн с такою почти издевательской, подчеркнуто вежливой насмешкой.   
Или некоторой заинтересованностью?  
К ним, как вполне возможным объектам охоты различных, правительственных и военных организаций, то есть фактически живой приманки для агентов Союза.  
Рассматривает как вполне законно приобретенную добычу, собственность, вроде домашних собачек.  
Или рабов, или … других подопытных объектов.   
В конце концов, сталкиваться с этим ученым пришлось одному Такео, Тао почти не участвовал ни в первой, ни во второй схватке…  
Выживший благодаря усилиям и странной прихоти домовладельца Такео пытается заглянуть в эти невозмутимые и насмешливо-снисходительные глаза.  
Или ему почудилось вдруг промелькнувшее любопытство и сожаление о гибели своего противника?  
Франкенштейн незаметно и ловко разыгрывает роль слуги, подчеркивая, что всего лишь исполняет желания своего хозяина.  
Что же в действительности произошло? Ночная схватка на крышах небоскребов ночного города или джентльменский обмен мнениями, сумевший пробудить любопытство ученого?  
Времени на обстоятельные размышления нет, нужно решаться и желательно подписываться на все сразу.  
Только что освободились из цепких лап Союза, и вновь оказываются в должниках, обязанными нанимателям своею жизнью.  
Черт с ним, может такое подходит Тао, а у него итак слишком много личных обязательств...  
Но пока он еще остается здесь, чтобы передохнуть, подлатать свои раны.   
Этот странный блондин пробуждает и в нем, пожалуй, поверхностную заинтересованность.  
Он останется здесь, на одну только ночь.  
На одну… Франкенштейн вопросительно склоняет голову набок...Ночь?

2017


End file.
